User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the rare cards (October 2018)
The rare cards are much more different than before,the changes have heavily influenced most of their ranking, I’m going to rank them all again, like before, the worst rare card to the best. Starting from the worst, 25 24. Heal ........ I uh..... I cannot believe heal didn’t reach last place in my last ranking. It’s bad, please, just don’t use heal no matter what (except draft), I think it’s obvious I don’t need to explain about this one 23. Barbarian Hut Yeah, just don’t RG meta is NOT helping Barb Hut, right now, I’m pretty sure Goblin Hut and Furnace are much better than the Barbarian Hut. While Barb Hut does decently in some situations, the heavy 7 elixir cost made it unworthy . Using it can basically mean giving opponents advantage as it’ll just help opponents push opposite lane Or give RG the advantage to destroy it With that being said I think it can provide value, but it’s just way too expensive . Not worth it guys. 22. Flying Machine I’m not a huge fan of this machine, I feel like Musketeer is a much better option for 4 elixir. It has lower stats than her. Dying to fireball just not good The flying Machine can’t distract some ground troops, which can be problematic since troops will just go for the tower. It’s DPS is just low, and I think it’s not a good alternative to the Musketeer. It does have a slight advantage to air pushes though! But 1 advantage is just not enough to prove that this mech is worthy enough 21. Bomb Tower I wasn’t surprised to see bomb tower still weak despite the previous reworks, but I think right now Bomb Tower is getting a bit more attention. Bomb Tower is still the worst defensive building in my opinion, while being 4 elixir is definitely so much better than before, it still doesn’t have enough damage. The HP is lowered as well, I do like the idea of nerfing the HP for a lower cost, but I think it deserves some of it back The old bomb tower has an advantage on its HP, so I’d say give like 8% back, as well as even more damage boost, then Bomb Tower will be viable The next one is surprising though........ 20. Inferno Tower I never thought Inferno Tower would be at the bottom 5, but now, I don’t think it’s just the Inferno Dragon being so good, not only Tesla’s popularity as well, but also Cannon’s massive improvement just made it super problematic for the Inferno Tower. The inferno tower is too easily countered. Zap is just so popular, and the fact that Inferno Tower is so ineffective against swarms just made it so weak Cannon and Tesla also cost less, so right now Inferno Tower is so unreliable. Lightning is just making it worse 19. Tombstone Definitely nowhere near a bad card, in fact I will say Tombstone is decent No matter what, the skeletons can cause annoyance to single target units, the 4 Skeletons upon destruction is just making things worse Despite the fact the skeletons can just be dealt with by a zap (while no skeletons will spawn upon destruction caused by Bowler, Log and Barb Barrel), it’s still very annoying. However as the meta is favouring Cannon, it’s not easy for Tombstone to completely return 18. Dart Goblin I personally think Princess usually offer more value than Dart Goblin, right now Dart Goblin seemed to struggle Despite the fast move and hit speed, swarm meta usually helps Princess more since her splash damage is much more effective, even in log bait, people rather not use log against it comparing to Princess as he must be targeted to attack whereas Princess can safely hit from the bridge There isn’t much meta decks for it as well, so overall he just struggles a bit 17. Mini PEKKA It’s been quite a while since I saw Mini P.E.K.K.A. being used a lot, ever since Knight being OP, I rarely see him comparing to the Mini tanks Knight just provides too much value before he got killed in February 2018, unfortunately for Mini PEKKA, Dark Prince completely took over the Knight and made things much worse. Valkyrie’s domination is hurting him much more. He provides lots of damage but he’s too easily distracted by swarms, and he’s much more fragile than the Prince, who’s probably one of the best cards right now. I think Mini PEKKA should get a buff, I’d rather see him being completely OP for a short period of time rather than being a bit weak for years. 16. Zappies Zappies are supposed to be the top 10 before, but I think it’s obvious to tell that the mechanic change is a nerf As you can obviously tell, the 1st attack has slowed down significantly, which can actually be problematic since it’s easier to stop 1 zappy before they attack, especially noticeable from the Prince. However, with the correct placement Zappies can still perma stun a target, which is why they still deserved to be in 16th, it’s just much trickier. It also made E-Wiz a lot worse than before. 15. Elixir Collector The only 2 decks I’d use Elixir Collector are Golem and 3 Musketeers decks While Golem is still amazing, 3 Musketeers have noticeably fallen a bit, Elixir Collector’s role is to provide enough elixir after using a heavy card, which really helps Golem and 3 Musketeers I don’t think that actually hurt it too much, but it’s just not the best card right now, I think it can offer lots of value, but some spells can lower the elixir it provides 14. 3 Musketeers Like I said, 3 Musketeers are falling a bit, mainly because of the rise of certain cards such as Mega Knight, which counters them very well They cost 9 elixir, which means they’re the most expensive card in the game, and a fireball can basically mean positive elixir trade, especially an overleveled one But their damage is insane, they’re still amazing on the right hands, i wouldn’t be upset if I got beaten by them, but if they place them in the middle........ Now before we move on I want to say that I’m not happy about the next 2 at all, I’m just going to explain both of them at the same time so you’ll understand why 13. Furnace 12. Goblin Hut “Sigh” Yup, it’s the spawners A royal giant meta is absolutely insane, but what’s worse is that it brought Furnace back from the dead. I know, it’s nice to see some cards returning, but since Furnace is also one of the most hated cards....... I don’t know, I’m fine with Furnace, but people really hate this card The reason why Furnace is making a comeback is that it can deal splash damage, it can clear a lot of swarms, either air or ground. It really helps support RG and other win conditions I don’t know if you like Furnace return but uh....... Anyways, the Goblin Hut, after the buff, it really excels well in chip damage on tower, and it can cause distraction. Right now, after the buff, Goblin Hut has improved a lot 11. Rocket It’s like forever since Rocket has moved out of this spot, I found Rocket being average at almost everything Rocket is average as a card, but overall they’re above average as a rare card. The damage is insane, yes, it costs 6 elixir, but it can potentially make lots of good value. Especially when paired up with something that bunches troops up It’s damage is so good that it can also be used to deal the final shot to the tower, honestly I don’t have too much to say about the Rocket, just be careful of your placement. 10. Battle Ram The battle Ram cracked up to the top 10, mostly because it’s very good in bridge spam and 3 musketeers decks, even if 3 musketeers are falling, battle ram’s value is decent enough to justify to the top 10 For 4 elixir, it can be very threatening, the damage is good, it has the ability to charge which makes things harder to deal with, it can also act as a defensive unit Again, not too much to say about it, however I just want to give you a warning, don’t forget to deal with the Barbarians! 9. Musketeer Musketeer offers lot of value as a support, she doesn’t have much HP but her range and damage is good for 4 elixir Now she doesn’t have the splash damage like Wizard, but she does have a faster reload speed, so she can hit faster. She counters most air troops very well. She can also counter short range troops well as they need to get close to attack her I think Musketeer is a decent card, but there’s certainly better alternatives 8. Giant I think Giant is easily one of the best tanks right now. He’s the cheapest tank, for 5 elixir only he has great amount of health and damage. He can tank for supports and be a good win condition. Now one thing very nice about the Giant is that he doesn’t get distracted by anything but buildings, meaning, enemies need to use anything they have to deal with him or he’ll just wreck the tower. But his support really makes him stronger, which gives Giant the #8 spot 7. Mega Minion As usual, Mega minion reached a good ranking just because how much value he offers as a support or defence Mega Minion has decent amount of HP and great damage for 3 elixir, he counters air troops very well as his high damage can kill them quickly. He’s basically a flying Mini PEKKA with lower stats for cheaper cost. Mega Minion is just strong he counters ground and air troops well, beware: he can’t counter swarms too well 6. Wizard Now Wizard is falling down from his top spot for a bit, he didn’t fall at all actually, but the top 5 are slightly better Wizard is still one of the best splash damage dealers, what makes him so good is his high splash damage, he can deal lots of damage to multiple targets at once, meaning he can counter swarm units. With something which helps synergies, W Wizard can burn everything However, he does have a lower HP than most splash damage dealers, which is something you need to pay attention, any spells can kill the wizard easily But he’s still amazing, it’s just that the cons failed to justify him being top 5 5. Hog Rider I don’t think there’s much surprise for Hog Rider reaching the top 5. Hog Rider is legitimately one of the best offensive units for almost 2 years. Hog Rider is amazing as he only cost 4 elixir, has really high HP and good damage, and he has a very fast move speed, and he can JUMP through the river, he can just charge to the tower, and deal insane damage The reason why Hog Rider is only #5 but not top 3 is, you’ll know later Hog Rider is just strong, he’s one of the few cards players hate and wanted him to be nerfed 4. Ice Golem This card offer so much value, his HP is insane for 2 elixir, months ago, Ice Golem is easily the best rare card by far The reason why Ice Golem didn’t reach top 3 isn’t because of his HP nerf, he’s still fantastic, he can tank for offensive units, he can distract units, possibly kiting them to the other side of the map, and he can simply be used to cycle. It’s insane for 2 elixir Ice Golem is easily the 2nd / 3rd best mini tank in the game by far, for 2 elixir, the value is insane But........ 3. Valkyrie I know Valkyrie costs double the elixir of Ice Golem, but she’s just way too insane Before the nerf, Valkyrie will be far and away number 1. She’s easily one of the best cards since her buff, her HP is crazy high, her damage is good and she deals 360 degree splash damage. She can literally wipe out anything surrounding her and deal with multiple glass cannons at once without getting taken out Valkyrie basically fulfill the same role as Ice Golem for twice the cost, but 3 times the efficiency of him. Her 360 degree splash allows him to deal with swarms attacking the offensive unit without needing to sacrifice ! She’s still incredibly powerful, but I don’t think she needs a nerf 2. Royal Hogs Oh my god where do I even begin Dealing with Hog Rider is painful enough, but this? It’s borderline impossible to stop the Royal Hogs with positive elixir trade! With the exception of Valkyrie, Bomb Tower and fireball, nothing below 5 elixir is reliable enough to stop these piglets. Not even tornado as some piggies will still get the princess tower instead of the king, allowing them to deal good amount of damage to the princess tower even with the king tower activated. I have to say: Royal Hogs are OP. Just forget about Hog Rider, no, these Royal Hogs are much worse For 5 elixir, their damage combined are just insane, and they are so fast to deal with, easily one of the most frustrating cards to deal with. Royal Hogs need a nerf, their usage and win rate are one of the highest of all cards Supercell, pls nerf them...... Recap Here’s the full list recap! 24. Heal 23. Barbarian Hut 22. Flying Machine 21. Bomb Tower 20. Inferno Tower 19. Tombstone 18. Dart Goblin 17. Mini PEKKA 16. Zappies 15. Elixir Collector 14. 3 Musketeers 13. Furnace 12. Goblin Hut 11. Rocket 10. Battle Ram 9. Musketeer 8. Giant 7. Mega Minion 6. Wizard 5. Hog Rider 4. Ice Golem 3. Valkyrie 2. Royal Hogs 1. ??? Finally..... the moment you’ve been waiting for, the number 1 rare card, is none other than....... 1. FIREBALL That’s right, there’s no surprise Fireball is the best rare card Fireball is one of the only cards that can counter royal Hogs with a positive elixir trade, right now, it’s just offer so much value for 4 elixir, the damage is good, it counters glass cannons very well, and it can be used on both offence and defence On offence, Fireball can wreck buildings/ troops for win conditions to reach the tower. On defence, fireball can just kill anything hiding behind a tank OR use its pushback to prevent much damage dealt to the tower. The win rate and use rate are amazing, so Fireball definitely deserves the top spot Category:Blog posts